No Pet Policy
by iheartgod175
Summary: Trixie's temperamental boss sends her to remind a repeat offender of their no pet policy. It didn't get any harder than that. If only he'd bothered to mention that said repeat offender is a handsome devil who's got a way with words...AU, and T.C./Trixie. Rated T for some slight adult humor, mostly due to flustered Trixie and flirty T.C.


**A/N:** Before I start, I just want to give thanks to my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, for giving me the idea for this story and telling me just how to write it. You alone deserve all the glory and praise that this story receives! Amen!

Hey there, everyone! I'm back with another TC/Trixie one-shot. For some reason, I'm in the mood for shipping these two...

This short's inspired by this prompt: "Okay, I don't want to be that jerk, but our building has a strict no-pet policy, and your cat will not stop meowing, and I will report you and-oh, no, you're cute." I had a dream about how this would go, so that's why I'm writing it today.

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Story Title:** No Pet Policy

 **Genres/Tags:** Romance/Humor/AU

 **Summary:** Trixie's boss sends her up to Room 284 of Spacely Apartments in order to remind a repeat offender of their no-pet policy. It didn't get any harder than that...if only he'd bothered to tell her that said repeat offender is quite the handsome devil. AU and Top Cat/Trixie.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything as usual...

* * *

 **No Pet Policy**

"TRIXIE! REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

The bellowing scream that came from the hall would have sent any normal person leaping out of their chairs, their hearts going a million miles per hour. But for veteran employee Trixie, her only reaction was to place her phone down with a sigh and make her way over to her boss' office.

She pushed open the door and peeked her head in. "Yes, Mr. Spacely?"

Mr. Spacely, owner of Spacely Apartments, glared at her from his position in his desk. He was an incredibly short man with an even shorter temper, and everyone in the building, tenants and employees alike, had been on the receiving end of his wrath at least once. Sometimes, he had a good reason to be angry, but other times Trixie had to wonder if he just enjoyed blowing up at anybody.

"Didn't you tell Top Cat to get rid of that annoying cat of his?" Spacely started.

"I left him a notice last week, Mr. Spacely," Trixie explained. "He wasn't home, so I had to leave it on the door."

"How convenient," Spacely growled. "Well, now he's gonna have no choice but to give away that annoying cat. Tell him when you go up there to see him that it's the landlord's orders."

"You want me to go up there?" she said.

"Charlie Dibble is a good employee, but he's easily persuaded," Spacely said. "The last two times I sent him up there, Top Cat had managed to convince him to let him keep the cat. Apparently, he has a way with words."

"Don't worry, he won't have his way with me," Trixie replied. She did want to mention that it was kind of ridiculous to put a no-pet policy in a building where animals worked as his employees, but the alternative was possibly having her boss explode again. And she was not in the mood for that.

"Very, good, Trixie," Spacely said. "And if he refuses, tell him that he has a week left until his lease is up."

* * *

A few moments later, Trixie found herself in front of the door that said 248 in bright gold numbers. She raised her paw and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer of any sort.

A shout of "I'll be right there!" came from inside, followed by a loud crash. Trixie stared at the door in shock, and put her ear against the door.

"Are you-" she started.

The door flung open, and Trixie found herself falling forwards. A yelp of surprise escaped her lips and she hurriedly wrapped her arms around the waist of whoever had opened the door. Her fall was halted by a pair of strong, wet arms wrapping around her upper back.

"Sheesh, lady, you've gotta be more careful!"

Trixie looked up at her savior, and felt her veins freeze.

Looking down at her was a yellow feline with a white muzzle and deep blue eyes. It was obvious that he had just taken a shower, as his fur was matted and his whiskers were dripping with water. He was wearing nothing aside from a red towel that was wrapped around his waist. His eyes held a glimmer of irritation and some amusement.

The first thought that Trixie had was, _He's **cute**._

The second thought she had was, _I've got my arms around a cat who's got nothing but a towel on._

"O-Oh my," Trixie sputtered, pulling herself upwards and tearing herself away from him. She feel the blood start to rush to her face, and she tried to bite back a blush. "S-Sorry about that..."

There was a pause, and then he said, "Well, I've heard of girls throwin' themselves on a guy, but this is somethin' completely different."

Trixie bristled. Remembering what she'd come in there for, she composed herself and said, "You're Top Cat, right?"

"The one and only," he responded.

"Look, I know you've heard about this before, but we have a no-pet policy in our building. And because you've repeatedly ignored our requests to take your pet out of here, I've been sent to give you your last warning," she said. "Either you take your pet out, or you're going out." Her voice had taken on that stern, business tone, and she knew that nobody would dare refuse her then.

Top Cat's only reaction was to quip, "You know, you're kinda cute when you try to be serious."

"Do you have to have a comment for everything?" she retorted, but there was no hiding the effect that comment had on her. Her face was nearly as pink as her shirt. His smirk brought back the same bristled feeling from earlier. "L-Look, just get your cat out of here so you won't get evicted."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it? I can't just get rid of this cat," Top Cat replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Top Cat paused, thinking, and then pointed to a small spot in the corner of his living room. In the corner was a small bed, and in the bed was a small white cat, sleeping contentedly.

"This little she-demon, who I nicknamed Snowball, followed me home one night and almost bit my tail off, tryin' to eat my sandwich," Top Cat said. "No matter what I did, she wouldn't leave. So, I had no choice but to keep her, at least until I find a place for her. But she's kind of moody around other people. She's only nice to me. And I have to admit, I'm kinda growin' on her."

"Aww..." Trixie couldn't help but mutter. "That sounds so adorable...but why is she meowing so loudly?"

"She's got a bottomless pit for a stomach," Top Cat said. "I have to feed her every few hours."

Trixie giggled. "Well, hopefully, someone will adopt her," she said.

"Yeah...well, I can't wait forever for someone to take her in," Top Cat replied. "I need someone to take her off my paws, because I'm really tired of getting these notices..."

Just then, an idea came into his head. A naughty idea, at that. His face turned upwards into a sly smirk.

Trixie froze when he turned his gaze on her. "What?"

"What was your name again?" he asked.

"Uh, Trixie," she said.

"Trixie, huh? Well, listen, Trixie, I think I've found the perfect person to take on the responsibility of caring for my cat," he said, walking over to the bed.

Finally they were getting somewhere. Trying to suppress a smile of relief, she said, "Well, that was fast. Who are you thinking of?"

Top Cat picked up the small white cat, walked back over to her, and unceremoniously dumped her in Trixie's arms.

"That would be you," he said, a sly smile on his face.

"WHAT?!" Trixie shouted.

A blue-furred coonhound wearing a bowtie and a pork pie hat was passing by their door. The moment he heard Trixie shout, he turned to look in their direction. He mmediately turned and left when they saw that Top Cat was only dressed in a towel.

"Well, you have a sterner personality than I do, and I don't think you'll give in to her easily," he said.

"No. Way," Trixie deadpanned. "I'll get fired if I take in your cat!"

"You don't want me to be evicted, right?" Top Cat said.

"W-Well, to be honest, no," she said.

"Look, alls I'm askin' is for you to take her off my paws for a few days. I'm tryin' to work out somethin' so somebody can adopt her," he said. "It'll be over in no time."

"Can I really trust you on this?" Trixie asked. "You won't go back on your word, right?"

"I never do, especially to a cute dame like yourself," he teased.

Trixie turned away, though Top Cat didn't miss her face going as red as her hair. "You'd better be right about that," she said, and marched out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, the cat in her arms started hissing at her. Trixie could feel her claws starting to sink into her arm, and she groaned.

This was going to be a long three days, that was for sure.

* * *

That night, Trixie saw first hand what Top Cat meant by the cat being rude to other people. She had ordered Chinese for dinner that night, and had went out and bought a can of fresh tuna for Snowball. It was just after she had finished feeding her that the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Trixie briskly made her way to the front door, money in hand. Already she could smell the lo mein and General Tso's chicken from outside the door.

Snowball hissed from in the kitchen, and Trixie turned to face her with a stern expression. "Snowball, stop that," she warned.

The cat only growled, and skulked off.

Sighing, Trixie opened the door. Standing before her was a tall, lanky teenager with shaggy brown hair and a messy goatee. He was wearing a red shirt over corduroy jeans, as well as a baseball cap with the restaurant's name, Golden Gong, written in gold letters.

"Hey, like, you're the third cat I ran into today!" he said.

"Yeah, I guess every cat in this apartment building likes Chinese food," Trixie said. "Here's the money, as well as the tip."

"Like, thanks, miss! I didn't even get a tip from that smooth talking cat from upstairs," he said. "He cheated me out of one!"

 _That must've been Top Cat,_ she groaned inwardly. "You won't have to worry about that with-"

Just then, there was a loud growl from behind Trixie. She turned, and then had to duck as Snowball made a leap for the delivery man. She attached herself to the boy's face and sent him staggering back into the hallway, screaming in terror as the cat started to scratch his face. The food went flying through the air and hit the floor, spilling all over the place.

"Oh, no!" she screamed. She ran into the hallway and attempted to pull Snowball off of him. "Snowball, stop that!"

The cat simply swiped at her own paws, but Trixie would not be deterred. With some force, she pulled the flailing cat away from the delivery man. It took everything it had in her to not drop Snowball.

The boy stumbled to his feet into the hall, holding his cut and bleeding face. "Lady, you've gotta get rid of that cat! She's, like, a monster!" he yelled.

"S-Sorry," Trixie gasped out, trying to get a hold of Snowball. "I really am. I just got her today..."

"Well, I'm going to go straight to the manager to, like, file a complaint!" the boy said. He jumped up, grabbed his hat and made his way to the elevator. "That's the third time I've been attacked by a cat!"

Trixie gulped. If he filed a complaint, Spacely would find out that Top Cat gave her Snowball, and he would explode. Before she could even say anything, the boy had already boarded the elevator.

Snowball jumped from Trixie's arms and made her way over to the spilled Chinese food, which was covering most of the welcome mat, and started to eat it.

"Snowball, get away from that so I can clean it," Trixie said, making to move the mat.

Bad idea.

A few minutes later, Trixie was in the bathroom, putting alcohol on a long, angular cut that stretched from her forehead down to her muzzle. She hissed somewhat angrily, wishing that she'd never taken Snowball out the door of that smooth-talking cat. If she could go back in time, she would have tossed Snowball back to Top Cat like a football, and then have him evicted.

But as sweet as that sounded to her revenge filled mind, she realized that that wouldn't have been a good idea, as he could possibly sue or get back at her with some crazy scheme that she'd have no choice but to go along with. She could imagine the playful smirk on his face if he did that. If she hadn't been so flustered by him answering the door in nothing but a towel, she would have punched him in his smug, oh-so-cute face.

She felt heat come to her cheeks as what she'd just thought hit her head on. "Don't think about that, Trixie. Even if he is cute, he shouldn't have forced you to take on his rude cat for three days," she growled. "If only Mr. Spacely had warned me of what I was getting into..."

She was just starting to reach for the gauze when she heard a loud retching noise, and something hit the floor in the living room. Throwing down her cotton ball, she ran into the living room to see Snowball sitting on the floor, looking very sick. In front of her, on Trixie's custom made rug, was a medium-sized pile of cat vomit.

"SNOWBALL!" Trixie screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

The small cat responded by simply meowing lowly and turning over on her side. Sighing, Trixie picked up the ill animal and set her in her bed. Then she went into the kitchen to get the necessary tools to clean up the mess.

As she went to work cleaning it, all she could think was, _Top Cat is going to **pay**_ _for this._

* * *

A few hours later, Trixie was awoken by something scratching her arm. She looked over her shoulder and saw Snowball scratching her arm with her claw, somewhat roughly. Sighing, she sat up in bed and looked at her.

"What's wrong this time, Snowball?" she said. "Are you hungry?"

Snowball nodded.

"Alright, but you are _not_ eating Chinese food again," Trixie replied. She'd had to replace her order a few hours before. Thankfully, since Snowball was still ill, she didn't have to worry about the cat attacking delivery men again. "Come with me to the kitchen, okay?"

Snowball obeyed her for the first time in hours, mostly because she knew she was getting food if she did so. The two felines made their way into the kitchen, where Trixie pulled out another can of cat food. She'd have to go to the pet store in the morning; already Snowball had devoured half of the pack in the three hours she'd been there. She opened the can and emptied its contents into a bowl.

"Here you go, Snowball," she said, setting the bowl down. "For once, you decide to listen to me. I have no idea how Top Cat puts up with you."

No sooner had she gone into the living room to read than the doorbell rang. Sighing, she tied her bathrobe and made her way to the door. Upon opening it, all her anger from earlier returned.

"Whoa. You don't look so good," Top Cat commented, trying and failing to hide a smile. "Then again, you're not the first one who's had to deal with Snowball."

"I bet you find this hilarious," Trixie growled.

"Well, a little," he admitted. "So, how have you been?"

"How have I been?!" Did he really come down here, in the middle of the night, to ask her random questions about her life?

The look of shock on his face was instantly replaced by a wince as he rubbed his right cheek, which had a bright red mark on it.

"I've been really ticked off at you," Trixie snarled.

"Yeah...I can tell," Top Cat replied.

"I've been stressed out trying to take care of this cat! She attacked a delivery man, who, by the way, is going to file a complaint, and she threw up on my floor. Twice."

"Geez, I'm sorry about that," Top Cat said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I bet you are," Trixie said, and prepared to slam the door in his face.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" he said, and stuck out his paw to hold the door. "I'll make it up to ya!"

"You can make it up by taking this cat and moving out!" she yelled.

"As great as that would be," Top Cat said, "I can't afford to do that. So, I'll make it up to ya by stayin' here to help ya take care of Snowball."

"You were perfectly fine to let me take her on alone," Trixie said. "Why do you want to help me now?"

Top Cat sighed, and genuine guilt crossed his face. "Well, I felt kinda bad about dumpin' all this on ya. And as soon as I heard about what happened earlier-"

"Wait, how did you hear about that?"

"Word travels fast. That, and Mr. Spacely was screaming at the top of his lungs about it," he said.

Trixie sighed. She had hoped that she'd have one day to explain everything to Mr. Spacely, but now that was impossible. She wouldn't be surprised if he showed up on her doorstep at seven tomorrow morning to fire her.

"Anyway, when I went back upstairs to my apartment, I started to feel real guilty. Snowball was never good with other folks, but she'd never cause trouble like that. And when I thought about it, I realized leavin' her with you wouldn't be a good idea after all. I was thinking of taking her back, but I was half afraid you'd murder me," he said.

"That option did cross my mind," she admitted, to which Top Cat stared at her in shock. "Hey, I'm being honest. I was so angry I wanted to just grab something and...you know, bash you over the head with it."

"That's kinda disturbing," Top Cat said, "but I'm not going to say I've never heard that before. One guy said he was going to call in his old pal, Godzilla, or somethin' like that."

Trixie nodded. "Well...you don't seem to be lying, and I could really use some help with her, so..."

"So, you'll agree to let me stay here for the night?" he asked.

"I guess so..." Trixie answered. "After all, I don't want you to waste the trip."

Top Cat smiled, one that was showed just how grateful he was. "Thanks, Trixie," he replied.

Trixie felt the uncomfortable heat from earlier start to return to her face, thanks to that smile of his. She turned away hurriedly, unable to keep her cheeks from burning. "Y-You're welcome," she said. "You can take the spare spot on the couch over there..."

"I think we'll both have to take the couch," Top Cat said. "It takes two people to keep this sick cat company."

When he said that, all Trixie's flustered mind could think of was the phrase "it takes two to tango". Her face was smoldering and she knew she had to be cherry red by now.

"Alright," she said.

"Hey, are you alright? Your face is the color of a chili pepper," Top Cat noted.

 _Crap._ "Y-Yes, I'm perfectly fine! I-It's just that I, uh..." She swallowed. "I've n-never actually been with a random guy in my house before..."

"Really?" Top Cat seemed surprised and amused. "I'm kinda surprised, actually. Someone like you should pick up guys like a magnet."

"W-What?!" she gasped. "I-I am _not_ like that. I'm not the kind of girl who strings guys around and dumps them."

"I didn't mean you were _that_ kind of girl," Top Cat said. "I just meant that you probably get a lot of dates..."

"I wish," Trixie said, her tone self-derisive. "Most guys don't even like me. And the one guy I did like...well, we can't stand each other. I'm pretty sure I'm too geeky for anybody..."

"I don't think ya are," Top Cat replied. "Those guys have to be out of their minds to not like you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Top Cat."

"I'm tryin' to help ya feel better!"

"Well, you did. And I appreciate it," she said, smiling shyly. "I mean, who wouldn't after hearing a guy they like say those things..."

Top Cat stared at her, eyes wide and his face going somewhat red. Trixie's face, on the other hand, could have passed for a stop sign. _Oh great, he's probably going to laugh at me. That's what everyone else does after all..._

"You...like me?"

"Uh, well..."

Their very awkward silence was interrupted by a loud meow. Top Cat and Trixie looked to see Snowball sitting there next to Top Cat, watching both of them intently. Trixie coughed loudly.

"Um...we should probably talk about this later," she said.

"Y-Yeah," Top Cat said, "I agree."

"I have some leftover Chinese food," Trixie replied. "A-And I can't sleep well on an empty stomach, so, uh...yeah." And before Top Cat could say anything, Trixie had turned and made her way into the kitchen.

"Geez, that was awkward," Top Cat muttered, reaching down to pet Snowball, who looked pleased to see him. "So, I've heard you've made her life heck, huh? I don't know how I put up with you, Snowball." He picked her up and started to make his way into the living room, pausing only to check on Trixie. "Everything alright in there?"

"Y-Yeah," she said. "Just putting the finishing touches on this-OW!" She yanked her hand back due to accidentally burning herself with some of the rice, which had spilled on her wrist. "Geez, that hurts!"

In the span of a second, he was right there next to her. "Are you alright?" he asked, turning over her paw.

"I'll be fine, Top Cat," she said, trying her best to ignore the feeling of his hand on hers. "It's nothing more than a burn, really."

"Next time, be more careful, okay?" he replied. "I don't want ya gettin' hurt, after all."

"Why are you expressing so much concern for me, someone you barely even know?" she asked.

"You act like I'm completely heartless," Top Cat said, "which I'm not, by the way."

"I never said that you were!" Trixie said. "I just find it odd that you're actually caring about what happens to me, when you were the one who dumped this all on me from the get-go, and laughed at me when I showed up at the front door with _this_ on my face." She pointed at the bandaged scratch that Snowball had given her earlier.

"Okay, that probably wasn't a good idea to laugh at ya," Top Cat admitted. "But I just don't like seein' people get hurt, especially people who are doin' me a favor. That's the only reason I'm carin', after all. You've gotta hold up your part of the deal to take care of Snowball."

"You're bluffing. There _is_ another reason for you to be so worried, and it's not about your cat," Trixie said.

Top Cat frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've been flirting with me all day long, Top Cat," Trixie said.

"I was not!"

"Yes, you were! You think I didn't notice how you smirked when you said I was cute? You like toying with me, just to see how I'll react," Trixie said. "Or do you do that with every other girl?"

"I do not do that with every other girl," Top Cat replied.

"Right, right, because every other girl would go weak in the knees if they heard you say all that," Trixie said. "Well, you're dealing with a completely different girl, Top Cat. I don't fall for 'bad boy charm' so easily."

"Says the girl who blurted out of nowhere that she likes me," Top Cat pointed out. "Admit it. A part of ya likes me because of that."

"I do not-"

Someone knocked on the wall. "Hey, keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to sleep!" he yelled.

Trixie sighed. This situation had gotten even more awkward than it had when she'd first started the whole thing off. "I...I'm sorry, Top Cat," she said finally. "I probably shouldn't have said all those things. Right now, my mind's all muddled because of what happened earlier."

"I don't blame ya, Trixie," he said. "Right now, I think we should probably get some sleep."

"Alright," she said. "But if you try to curl up next to me, Top Cat, you'll be walking with a sore back for the next week."

"Sheesh, and I thought my last girlfriend was tough!" he said.

Trixie sighed. She could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

A few moments later, the two of them were on the couch, Snowball in between them and laying contentedly on Top Cat's lap. Trixie was dozing off, her head slowly leaning over towards Top Cat's shoulder.

"Trixie, I believe you need to stay on _your_ side of the couch," he said.

Trixie's response was to sleepily grasp his shoulder and pull him closer so she could rest her head on it. "Mmm...this side's more comfortable..."

"And here I thought you were going to give me a sore back for a week."

Trixie didn't answer. In the span of a second, she was asleep.

Top Cat sighed, but he made no attempt to move her over. He simply draped his other arm over her left shoulder and scooted her over so she was resting more comfortably. He then lay his head on top of hers, feeling tiredness of his own start to take over.

"Goodnight, Trix," he said. When he caught Snowball's glare, he added, "and goodnight, Snowball."

Snowball, to her credit, didn't cause anymore incidents for the rest of the night.

* * *

"TRIXIE! OPEN THAT DOOR!"

Mr. Spacely's voice nearly sent all three cats in the living room leaping onto the ceiling. Top Cat and Trixie stared at the door and then at each other.

"I-I'd better go answer that," Trixie replied, slowly untangling herself from Top Cat's embrace. She pulled off the covers and hurriedly made her way to the door, smoothing out her night robe as she did so. She then unlocked the door and opened it. Mr. Spacely was standing there, his face as red as a beet. "Yes, Mr. Spacely?"

"Trixie, what is the meaning of you taking on Top Cat's cat?! I've already had two people complain about that thing, saying that you were keeping them awake half the night with your yelling at her!" Mr. Spacely sent an accusatory glare at Top Cat. "He told you to take that thing on, didn't he?"

"Until I can find a suitable owner for her, I had no other choice!" Top Cat said.

"You did have one, and that was to leave!" Mr. Spacely roared.

Top Cat opened his mouth to say something, but Trixie beat him to it. "You know, Mr. Spacely, this whole 'no-pet policy' is ridiculous," she said.

"What do you mean, ridiculous?" Mr. Spacely replied.

"You've got cats, dogs, bears, alligators, hippos and even a _shark_ that lives here. Heck, you even have them as your employees! And you're getting bent out of shape over a little _cat_?" Trixie continued. "Do you really have nothing better to do?"

"BENT OUT OF SHAPE, INDEED!" Mr. Spacely said. "If you're going to keep talking back to me, Trixie, then you're fired!"

"Fine! I'll quit and find another job! Anything's better than having to work for a tyrant of a boss like you!"

Before Mr. Spacely could shout some more, Trixie slammed the door on him, the force shaking the walls of the apartment. From behind the door, Mr. Spacely growled angrily.

"Uh, Trixie," Top Cat started, "I don't think you-

"YOU ARE FIRED, TRIXIE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! _FIRED!"_ The volume of his voice bent the door somewhat. A few seconds later, Mr. Spacely stormed off.

Top Cat stared at Trixie, who was staring at the door. Then she made her way into the kitchen. It was then that Top Cat saw that she had some tears in her eyes.

"Trixie? Are you alright?" Top Cat said.

"No," she said shakily. "I'm not." Then she buried her face in her paws and sobbed. "W-What was I thinking?! A-At this rate, I'll never find another job!"

She was so caught up in this that she didn't notice that Top Cat's paws were on her shoulders until she turned around. She looked into his face, and saw how apologetic he looked.

"W-What are you going to say now?" she replied. She knew her tone was irritable, but honestly, she didn't care.

"I was gonna say that I think he deserved it, but right now, I think the last thing you need to think about is revenge," he said. "It's not the end of the world, Trixie. You'll find another job, and get a better boss, too. And if they give you any trouble, I'll handle 'em myself."

"W-Why are you even pretending that you care about what happens to me? This is all your fault anyway!"

"I know that it's my fault!" Top Cat shouted. He paused, as if thinking better about what he was going to say, and calmed down. "And...I'm sorry about what happened, okay? I wasn't tryin' to get you fired, or to have you get hurt. But I'm not pretendin' to care about what happens to ya, Trixie. I actually do. Ya know what I said before, that the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt?"

"Yeah," Trixie said, "because I was doing you a favor."

"Even if you weren't," he said, "I'd hate for ya to get hurt either way."

"Were you being serious about everything you said last night?" Trixie asked.

"Were you being serious when you blurted out that you liked me?" Top Cat countered.

Trixie felt a little heat rise to her cheeks. "Well...to be honest, I couldn't decide if I did like you or not, since you had annoyed me," she admitted. "What about you?"

"Trixie, I don't think I need to be more obvious, do I?" he said. "I missed ya the moment you left. Part of the reason I came back is because I realized that if I didn't do somethin' soon, you'd never want to see me again. I was playin' around with you, but I did mean what I said. Any guy would have to be out of his mind to not like you."

The little heat on Trixie's cheeks had grown into an inferno. "You cheeky, little-"

Whatever else she had been about to say was quickly silenced as Top Cat pulled her closer and kissed her full on the lips. She froze for a few seconds, but then returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his upper back, while he used one arm to encircle her waist. His other arm was currently around her upper back, and his paw was currently grasping her short, ginger hair. They pulled apart for a few seconds before he kissed her again, this time more deeply than the first.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey, T.C.! Dibble told us you were in here!" A strong New York accent came through the door. "Aren't you comin' to meet the rest of the fellas?"

Top Cat groaned as he broke away from Trixie. "Does it have to be right _now_ , Benny? I'm busy!"

"Busy doin' what, T.C.?" Benny asked innocently.

"You don't want to know."

"Well...should I tell the rest of the guys that you won't be comin' until later?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in an hour. Now, run along, Benny," he said.

"Well, have fun, T.C.!" And then, Benny was gone.

Trixie turned towards Top Cat with a suspicious glare. "I hope you're not thinking about what I think you're thinking about," she said.

Top Cat chuckled. "Of course not, Trixie," he said. "I'm not the type to rush into things. Besides..." His smirk was mischievous. "We haven't even touched first base yet."

Trixie sighed, but couldn't help a chuckle of her own as she leaned in to kiss him again. She had to remind herself to thank Snowball for this afterwards.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Okay, the next one-shot I'm putting up is definitely going to be HuckleFlower. For real, I swear!**_

 _ **I loved writing some of the cameos in this one-shot. Poor Shaggy gets the worst of luck, and I think Huck would have the wrong idea about why Top Cat was talking to a female cat with nothing but a towel on. And for those of you who didn't get it, the guy who said he was going to call his pal Godzilla was a reference to Pete, one of the main characters from the 1978 animated series of Godzilla.**_

 _ **I liked writing Trixie in this one, but Top Cat was hard to pull off. I wanted to still have him be that somewhat smug but cool alley cat that we all know and love, and I had to make sure that he didn't turn into a complete jerk in the end. But overall, I think I did a pretty good job on this. Oh, and Trixie standing up to Mr. Spacely was also a good part to write. If I had a boss like him, I think I'd chew him out, too.**_

 _ **I do have another TC/Trixie fic in the works, but I'm not telling anybody what it is yet until I post it. Now, off to write some HuckleFlower!**_

 _ **Constructive criticism is great, as always!**_

 _ **God bless, iheartgod175**_


End file.
